Dream Leaf
by LadyofVale
Summary: Eight exceptional adepts indulge in the only legal drug in Weyard. Warning: contains foul language, drug use, and hot lesbian love.


0030 A.R (After Alchemies Return) New Weyard Calendar

Captain Eoleo's pirate ship, south west of the Atlas.

Desperate times call for drastic measure.

When Matthew, Tyrell, and Karis left Coma Plateau in search of a roc feather, they never expected that their cards would unfold like this. Not only did they get a major side-track in fueling the Alchemy Forge and Well, but they also welcomed new members to their party:

Crown: Student of Alchemy, and Mercury adept

Amiti: Prince of Ayuthay, and Mercury adept

Sveta: Princess of Belinsk, and Jupiter adept

Eoleo: Captain of the seas, and Mars adept

And lastly, Himi: Princess third-eye, and Venus adept.

Forming a pact together after the horrible struggles they faced in the last months, this party of young adepts stand strong to save their homes. The Eclipse Tower had been activated under the influence of a certain masked man, and now it was sucking light from Ei-Jei.

Belinsk remains blanketed in darkness.

The party now find themselves sitting together aboard the late captain Briggs ship. Night was starting to show in the skies of Weyard, and a light blue was washed with purple and orange. The new captain, our friendly neighborhood pirate Eoleo, was steering the ship and looking down at everyone from his wheel. Matthew was standing at the bow looking around with worry on his face, Tyrell walked over to him.

"Yo," he sighed and sat down next to his best friend. The fire adept looked worn out from all the intense battling they'd done that day. Matt had decided at one point that it would be cool to just fight with their fists, like Sveta, but everyone's knuckles were now wrapped with bandages.

Matthew nodded to Tyrell as he sat down with him. Matt then scratched his blonde hair and fixed the scarf around his neck, "I think we should crash on land tonight."

Tyrell blinked and looked at the horizon, "Hmmm, sounds good. My back hurts from sleeping on this deck…"

The earth adept nodded his head. Everyone had been making small complaints about aching back pain, actually, it was the only talk amongst the party in the last few days. In seemed as soon as they began searching for the Umbra gear, this sudden tense air seemed to take over and the party grew really serious of the task at hand.

Matthew knew it was hard on Sveta, losing her brother and putting her people in jeopardy. Eoleo lost his father in the effort to flee everyone from the beastman city, and now Amiti's uncle grew ill. Himi has never seen the outside world and Crown automatically hid himself in his books. Karis' mouth was sealed.

Matthew started to realize that this party of young adepts was growing too old for their years. Except for Eoleo, respectively, they needed a water of life or a cookie. Just something to cheer everyone up and bring them out of this gloomy state.

What they needed now was…

"Matthew," earth and fire turned to see Crown approaching them, "Kraden has sent a letter."

Tyrell sighed with the thought of those creepy pigeons as Matt took the letter from their four-eyed friend. Kraden had asked to stay in Tonton for a while longer for unknown reasons. The old alchemist promised he'd send a carrier pigeon when he wished to be picked up.

"Tomorrow morning," said Matthew as he finished the letter, "No problem. Oh, Crown, can you do me a favor?"

The Mercury twin nodded, "Sure Matthew. As long as it doesn't involve me punching anything…" he rubbed his bruised knuckles.

Matthew chuckled nervously, "Of course! Hah, no, I was just wondering if you could tell Eoleo to stop at that small island over there. It has a forest for shelter and we can make a campfire."

Crown clapped his hands together, "Excellent! A moss bed sounds heavenly…I'll tell him immediately!"

Crown ran up to the quarter-deck to tell the Captain to dock, while Matthew and Tyrell approached everyone on the front deck. Sveta's green eyes were lost as she stared off into the water. She only acknowledged Matt and Tyrell by her ear adjusting to listen to them,

"YO EVERYONE!" yelled Tyrell, his loud voice always came in handy, "We've been on this darn ship for too long! Tonight, we sleep on land."

"Grow some sea legs you land-lover!" yelled Eoleo from afar and everyone turned to look at him. A scared Crown was shaking beside the angry fire adept.

Eoleo didn't like that everyone was complaining about his marvelous pirate ship. He loved the open water, plus he didn't sleep as often as everyone else because he was always steering.

"I agree with Tyrell, " stated Amiti, not caring for the pirate's feelings as he tossed his hair and crossed his arms.

"Sorry Eoleo," said Karis as she shook her head.

The pirate felt like everyone was ganging up on him, so he finally agreed to dock on the abandoned island. One by one they disembarked and entered a small forest as the sun started to disappear.

Keeping himself busy so they didn't have to talk to each other, Eoleo went off in search of firewood. Tyrell went to collect some food, but left in the opposite direction. Amiti immediately sat in the shade and the girls searched the bushes for berries. Matthew worked on a small roof in case it decided to rain and Crown patted down an area to start the camp-fire.

Everyone remained quiet as they went about their business.

Silence.

Eventually, Tyrell and Eoleo came back. Eoleo tossed chopped wood into the pit Crown created for him and shot a fireball. The group was now illuminated by the light of the fire. Tyrell hitched some sticks together over the new flame and began cooking the wild hares he caught; his mouth watering all the while. Sveta sat absently beside Karis and curled her knees up to hide her face. Karis looked worried as she looked upon her group of allies. She was starting to notice how an adventure that started so bright, was starting to end rather shady.

When the meat was cooked Tyrell shared it with everyone, which surprised the party. Sharing was not something the fire adept did often, if at all. Silently, but at least happily, everyone ate their meal and looked across the clearing at each other. A few white butterflies flickered in and out around the darkness of the trees, and the sounds of hunting owls could be heard beyond their camp.

Matthew frowned. He still had to figure out a way to bring up everyone's spirit. Thus he reached into his bag when no one was looking and rummaged for items.

Psy crystal, herb, elixir, antidote, smokebomb, weasel claw, dreamleaf, Sun Saga 1 & 2, Zol, and wait- dreamleaf?

Matthew's eyes were caught by the lush green organic leaves in his hidden pocket. The group had recently been to Kolima Forest, and in their travels they learned from dreams. Could these magic leaves change the mood of his friends?

_Happy memories, happy memories_

_When I was young and in a world so far_

_Of earth, fire, wind, and water_

_Of moon_

_Of sun_

_Of harmony and love._

_He learns in dreams, they say_

_Amongst trees that grow so tall_

_Even in the snow-sand slide_

_Of the fire in their hearts. _

_ -Azoth, ancient Weyard alchemist_

Matthew calculated a master plan. This would be legen- wait for it- DARY! Legendary!

Matthew slid over to the green-haired wind adept, "Karis, may I please use your drinking cups?"

Karis narrowed her eyes at him, "What for?..."

Matthew smiled and put his arm around her, "Well I was thinking,.." Matthew was whispering into her ear and now she was blushing with confusion, "that maybe….we'd have some tea tonight. You know, to help us relax."

Karis nodded, "Good idea Matt!" Matthew then pulled his arm away and she reached into her bag to get the cups. She didn't even question what kind of tea the Venus adept had.

The boy in the yellow scarf then moved across the circle and over to the prince of Ayuthay. Amiti welcomed Matthew to sit beside him immediately, and Matt asked if he would fill Karis' cups.

"It would be an honor, " Amiti answered with a smile. The prince was growing more confident on his ability to use water psynergy.

Thus he filled the cups and Matthew sat them out in front of himself. He then asked Eoleo and Tyrell to warm up the water, which they did gladly.

Matthew felt it was nice to see everyone working together, however, Sveta still remained vacant.

When the water was nice and warm, Isaac's son took the cups and turned them away from the group. Out of sight: he pulled the dream leaves out of his bag and into the burning water.

Matthew blinked as the earth hit water and it puffed in an explosion of purple mist. The purple water then equaled out and turned into a soft gold tea. Matthew smirked and began handing the cups out to his friends. No one, not even Sveta, questioned Matthew's intentions as they took them gladly.

Sip. Siiiiiiiiip. Sip siip sip.

"Wow, this tea is amazing!" yawned Tyrell

Sip.

Each person in the circle nodded. The smell of the tea was intoxicating as it drifted around the campfire.

Siiiiiiiip.

"This tea smells familiar," commented Amiti but he continued to indulge.

Sip siip sip.

Suddenly, Crown dropped.

Karis, with half-closed eyes, looked over at the passed out Mercury adept. She then sleepily turned to Matthew, "Wh…what did you…put in….?"

One by one everyone fell into slumber. Golden liquid dripping from discarded cups.

Silence.

"Have a nice trip," smiled Matthew as he fell asleep after his friends.

_The dream world: a dimension of truth, learning, and fiction. A mirror edge of completeness, yet a balance of equal zero. The pursuit of happiness._

_ -Azoth_

_When the future heroes awoke, in this new playground of possibilities, emotion from present reality was moot. Karis was calm and reserved as she sat up and glanced at a passing butterfly. _

_In fact, as everyone stirred, their eyes too caught the butterfly. _

"_Blazing flame of calm,…" commented Tyrell_

"_The perfect destructive wings of passion, " continued Eoleo_

"_What are you two talking about?" asked a misty Amiti as he looked from the two fire adepts to the butterfly._

_Tyrell pointed at the insect, "Its wings are made of lava fire!_

_Crown sat up as Amiti shook his head, "You're mistaken. It's wings glisten with the sparkling water of Ayuthay."_

_Crown nodded as he looked at the butterflies' wings, "Yes! A mystical whirlpool adapted to flight!" _

_The butterfly swishes its wings as it glided around them._

_Matthew was now awake in this fantasy world and he moved over to his group of friends, "Nah, its wings flicker with a leaf pattern of Kolima forest!"_

_Himi sat up to see the passing butterfly, "Yes, Matthew-san, I see the glint of emerald life you speak of!"_

"_Don't be so childish, " comment Karis as she waved her hand lightly, "These wings are a healing breeze from the heavenly Mt. Aleph!"_

_Sveta awoke beside her fellow wind adept, she leaned against Karis' shoulder as she inspected the insect. Her ears flexed and her sensitive nose sniffed, "I agree with Karis. This butterfly is a rare beauty, a gust of wind from the goddess zephyr herself."_

_Everyone continued to express his or her opinion on the matter. Everyone seemed convinced that what they saw was correct, and that everyone else was just losing their mind._

_Finally, everyone went silent as they noticed Matthew moving dangerously close to the fire._

"_Yo Matthew, what's the dealio?" Tyrell fell to the ground and peered at the up-side down Venus adept._

"_I….was just wondering….hey Crown, would you mind putting out this fire?"_

_The alchemy student shrugged his shoulders, "I don't understand what would be accomplished from such a trivial task, but sure."_

_He then held out his arms as he used douse psynergy to demolish the flames, and as he used his mercury adept powers, rain fell hard across the sky. Sveta screamed and held onto Karis as everyone got soaked._

"_NOT COOL," yelled Tyrell as the douse stopped, and thus the rain stopped as well._

"_Whatever, " shrugged Eoleo, "It's just a little water."_

_Sveta looked like a damp cat that had been stuck out in the rain for hours. Karis put her arms around her friend to keep her warm._

_This caught the attention of Tyrell and Eoleo immediately._

"_Hey! Why do YOU get to keep Sveta warm!" yelled Tyrell, "I'm the fire adept here! I'd probably do a better job!"_

"_Yar, if that's the case, sign me up!" said Eoleo as the two mars adept started moving towards Karis and Sveta._

"_You'd do a better job if you weren't so careless with your psynergy!" complained Karis, "You'd probably singe off her fur!"_

_Tyrell and Eoleo began pushing each other back and forth as they fought over Sveta. Amiti pushed both of them out of the way at the same time and stepped forward like a King taking the throne, "I say, neither of you could keep such a responsibility! It should be me to keep her warm!"_

_The three boys suddenly started throwing punches. Matthew jumped in to stop them but only ended up getting caught in the battle._

_Sveta's grip tighten around Karis, "I don't wish for them to fight over me. I prefer your company, Karis."_

_The green haired girl blushed, "Y-you do?"_

"_Of course!" she says with confidence, "I always did like you the most…" a blush was drawn across her face as well._

"_Oh Sveta!"_

_Karis pulled her closer and kissed her happily on the lips._

_The boys stopped fighting once they noticed Karis and Sveta were making out. Crown's jaw had already dropped._

"_Well fuck, " said Eoleo, but he wasn't exactly complaining._

_All the boys found themselves drooling as they watched them proceed further. Tyrell got a nosebleed._

"_I don't get it," said Himi in confusion._

"_Woah, I never expected Karis to be on top…" _

"_Are they both wearing pink bras?" _

"_My, they're very flexible…."_

_Matthew held his arms out, protecting the girls from everyone's eyes, "I think we should leave them alone!"_

_Tyrell seemed annoyed, "Matthew, don't be such a buzz kill!" _

"_We should be respecting their decision to be-…." began Matt but Eoleo cut him off_

"_-Lesbians! Hot sexy lesbian action right here in our party. Omg omg omg jackpot."_

"_Eoleo," sighed Matthew_

"_I believe you are right, " said Amiti finally, "We can't just stand here staring at them forever."_

_The group looked back at Sveta and Karis._

_Silence._

"_Yeah, I guess," said Tyrell unconvinced._

"_We may as well go explore the island, since we have the time," leaded Matthew._

_The group reluctantly nodded in agreement and slowly split into groups of two. Eoleo and Tyrell walked south, Amiti and Crown headed west and Matthew and Himi went east._

_Eoleo and Tyrell soon found themselves on the islands beach coast. They were both grumbling at their lost love attempt, kicking rocks as they saw them._

"_This blows, " sighed Tyrell as he sat in the sand._

"_Yar, it seems my only love shall remain with the sea." Eoleo approached the rolling tides. He took off his boots and stepped into the water as he spread out his arms, "The water! Yes, how I love the water! Water, water water water-"_

"_You are the weirdest fire adept I've ever met, " said Tyrell over Eoleo._

"_Water! Ships! To ship on the sea of everlasting love!"_

_Eoleo was pooling water in his hands and throwing it up in the air in joy. The old pirate then turned to see a blue haired man down along the coast in the distance._

"_WATER PERSONIFIED!"_

"_What? Wait! Where are you going!" yelled Tyrell as Eoleo started sprinting east._

_When Eoleo reached the blue haired man, he tackled him down with haste, rubbing his face in the azure hair._

"_Pray tell!" yelled Amiti as he was driven to the ground, the pirate on top of him._

"_Water water water water!" Eoleo kissed Amiti on the cheek._

_Crown and Tyrell laughed as Amiti squirmed and struggled under the middle-aged man._

"_This is NOT funny!" said a blushing Amiti, which only made Tyrell laugh harder._

_Eoleo continued to cuddle with Amiti until the two stopped laughing. Wiping tears from their eyes Crown and Tyrell looked over at each other._

"_This is rich!" said Crown._

"_Fucking right! First Karis and Sveta, now Eoleo and Amiti!"_

"_Seems everyone is pairing off."_

_The fire adept and the water adept paused awkwardly as they realized they may be next._

"_In hell! Over my dead body!" they fretted in unison. _

_MEANWHILE_

"_Where are we going, Matthew-san?" said Himi as the two earth adepts wondered around the forest._

"_I'm looking for the most fertile soil."_

"_What for?" she asked as she jogged to keep up with him. _

"_Just wanted to test something out.."_

_Matthew kneeled down and dug his hands into the dirt. Himi watched with interest as she folded her fingers together in prayer._

"_I hope you aren't looking for anything dangerous, Matthew-san, I don't want to worry the others!"_

"_I drugged all my friends and now we're tripping in a dream world, I don't think I can make it anymore dangerous."_

"_Nani?"_

"_Nevermind, " sighed Matthew and found a nice plot of land, "Perfect!"_

"_Please be careful…"_

_Matthew looked down at a tiny little plant hidden in a patch of dirt. He hovered his hands over it and used growth psynergy on the sproutling._

_Instantaneously, all the foliage around them began growing rapidly, reaching the tops of the trees in flourish. Himi screamed as it surrounded them viciously, but Matthew just laughed as the plants wrapped around him and held him up into the air._

_Himi fainted out of distress._

"_Could she be any more useless?" sighed Matthew as he struggled against the vines, "Great, now I'm stuck here with no one to help me…"_

"_But there is someone here to help you…" said a mysterious voice._

"_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK" yelled Matthew recognizing the voice, "please let this be my imagination!"_

_A man in a mask stood beside the unconscious Himi, a smirk playing across his lips, "If this IS your imagination, you're the one that called ME."_

"_I was NOT thinking about you!" yelled Matthew, struggling more then before with the vines._

"_I don't believe you're in any position to be picky. Do you wish for my aid or not?"_

_The blue haired villain hovered up with psynergy to greet Matthew face to face._

"_Last time you gave me your "aid" a eclipse consumed part of Weyard!"_

"_Must you continue to hold that against me? I told you the Apollo lens would solve that problem…"_

"_Yet you continue to pull our strings! Making us run around in circles to find Umbra gear…" Matthew continued to throw his arms around and yell at Arcanus._

"…_..you realize I'm not really here?"_

"_GODDAMNIT!"_

"_Regardless, this plan of yours to make everyone happy has already grown into the early morning. You should probably gather your friends and reverse the dream leaf effects."_

"_Yes, MASTER," grumbled Matthew, "but can you get me down from here first?"_

"_Oh, so NOW you ask for my help…"_

"_Just do it!"_

_The man in the mask snapped his fingers and Matthew landed hard, face first, onto the ground. He sat up, spitting dirt out of his mouth, as he looked back up at Arcanus._

_However, he was no longer anywhere to be seen._

"_He's such a tease…"_

_Matthew then crawled over to Himi and shook her until she stirred._

"_Huh? What…what happened?" The plant life had returned to normal._

_Matthew shrugged, "Don't worry about it, lets go find the others."_

_Matthew and Himi walked back to camp where Karis and Sveta stood together looking around in confusion._

"_Matthew!" said Karis as she saw the two earth adepts approach them, "Where is everyone?"_

'"_Hm? Oh, they went off after Sveta and you started having lesbian sex."_

_Both of their faces went bright red as they yelled, "WE WERE NOT!"_

_Matthew shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Sorry, let me correct myself: they went off after the two of you decided to 'wrestle' with one another."_

_Their faces only grew even more red._

"_Speaking of such, " said Matthew, "Why are you two wearing your clothes now?" _

_Karis punched Matthew in the arm. Sveta clung onto Karis' other hand._

"_Yo!" called Tyrell and the four of them turned to see their remaining party members join them._

_Amiti was still pushing the horny pirate away._

"_Find anything interesting?" Crown asked Matthew._

"_NO!" Matthew yelled suspiciously, "What makes you think I found anything interesting. I didn't find anything interesting….SHUDDAP."_

"_Ok bro, we believe you…" said Tyrell as he shrugged._

"_Matthew?" suddenly Sveta spoke up, "how do we get out of here?"_

"_Er…actually I don't kno-"_

"_-I know how to wake us up!" Himi interrupted cheerfully_

"_Oh thank god the plot device knows how to get us home, " said a relieved Matthew_

"_I saw the future when I fainted! It told me we have to rub our belly and pat our head at the same time as we hop on one foot and spin in a circle three times!"_

"_Well, that seems easy enough…" said Karis_

_The group looked amazing foolish for thirty seconds as they followed Himi's instruction. Each person completed the task, and afterwards they blacked out._

_Silence._

Rising to its zenith, the sun shined at high noon over the clear blue sky.

After the group of exceptional adepts snapped back into reality from their mega trip, they decided to finally get some REAL rest.

At was at noon when Tyrell finally woke up and noticed Matthew wasn't at camp. He went out in search of his best friend, and found Matt sitting on the beach by Eoleo's ship.

"Didn't sleep?" Tyrell asked Matthew.

"Couldn't. I keep feeling as if we forgot something."

The two children of Vale sat quietly, looking up at the passing clouds.

Silence.

Suddenly the loyal leader remembered:

"FUCK!" yelled Matthew, "We forgot about Kraden!"

Fin~


End file.
